Are You The One?
by Shinoda-q
Summary: A luta entre capitães e espadas havia terminado. Com a ajuda dos vaizards Aizen foi derrotado. Agora, como ficariam Ichigo e Rukia?
1. Are You The One?

**Bleach NÃO me pertence, mas se fosse o caso, o Ichigo acordaria pra vida.**

**Resumo:** A luta entre capitães e espadas havia terminado. Com a ajuda dos vaizards Aizen foi derrotado. Agora, como ficariam Ichigo e Rukia?

**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira one-shot e primeia 'coisa' IchiRuki que eu escrevo, anyway, se ficar um coco não me batam u_u. Here I go /o/

**N/A ²:** Essa fic é para a minha Nee-chan que eu emo mutcho e naqual eu pensei pra fazer esse cocozin. Lari 

**P S:** Essa song é baseada numa música muy foda da Banda **Scorpions**, na qual eu amo muito xD

* * *

**Are You The One?**

A chuva fechava o fim da tão difícil batalha de Inverno, os destroços, os feridos, os vencedores. Ichigo contemplava os nakamas se erguerem diante a vitória sobre Aizen após voltarem a 'falsa Karakura'.

Unohana Taichou e seu esquadrão, auxiliados por Inoue se encarregavam dos feridos; Pessoas correndo, providenciando que os que se esforçaram não morressem.

_Outra manhã chuvosa_

_Pessoas apressando-se_

_Minha cabeça ainda está nas nuvens_

Ichigo sentiu uma nostalgia imensa. A guerra havia acabado, tudo ficaria bem. Mas então, por que sentia uma espécie de vazio dentro de si? Uma ponta de tristeza apontava para sua esquerda, alguns metros distante dali. _Ela._ Se lembrava de quando se conheceram e de tudo que haviam passado até ali.

_Eu sonho com olhos abertos_

_De repente no meio de lugar nenhum_

_Ela entrou na minha vida_

_Como se nos conhecêssemos_

_Por muito tempo_

Um semblante triste apareceu em seu rosto, mas ele logo preferiu ignorar tais pensamentos, afinal todos estavam vivos, uns muito debilitados, mas vivos. Karakura estava a salvo, assim como seus habitantes e a Soul Society.

Ficou ali inerte, vendo uns comemorarem com sua espada em uma das mãos e a outra largada ao lado do corpo, ele olhava e refletia, até sentir os tapas saudosos em seus ombros e todas aquelas pessoas o parabenizando, o Shinigami Daiko havia sido de grande importância.

Após isso, o Kurosaki, sem dizer nada foi até onde estavam seus amigo, Ishida e Sado, exaustos por conta da batalha encontravam-se com pequenos sorrisos ao ver o amigo se aproximar.

-Resolveu parar de brincar de estátua, Kurosaki? – Cutucou Ishida

-Ah, cale a boca – Respondeu em um riso.

Silêncio. Ele ficou lá pairando até Sado perguntar.

-E agora, o que vai acontecer?

Dúvida, agora era ela quem comandava.

-Bom...-Começou Ishida- Creio que nós voltaremos à Karakura, e eles voltaram à Soul Society. É o mais óbvio.

Os três lançaram seu olhar para mesma direção. Rukia ajudava a carregar alguns feridos, junto com alguns do seu esquadrão. Ichigo então começou a caminhar até ela.

-Você não pára um segundo, não é? –Perguntou ele num pequeno sorriso.

-Hah, você que anda ficando meio lento – Disse ela colocando o ultimo homem numa maca.- Pode levar este aqui – Disse num pequeno sorriso ao garoto do 4º esquadrão.

–Bom, parece que acabou... – As palavras saíram quase que num sussurro.

Ela estava de costas para Ichigo, flashbacks passavam pelas mentes dos dois. Aquelas três palavras lhe trouxeram lembranças. Lembranças boas, outras nem tão boas, mas ainda sim, lembranças.

Silêncio, lá vinha ele novamente se estabelecer.

_No som do silêncio_

_O tempo ainda está passando_

_Tem um tipo de ligação entre nós_

_Que está me dando frio_

Desde o dia em que se conheceram, um laço entre os dois foi criado. Eles tinham consciência disso. Só não sabiam até onde este laço poderia chegar. Eles sabiam –Principalmente Ichigo- que a distância entre eles não os fazia bem. _Sentir falta_ um do outro, que coisa complicada de se dizer.

Enfim ele resolveu cortar o silêncio que chegava a incomodar.

-Você...vai voltar para a Soul Society? – Perguntou encabulado, com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e o olhar baixo.

-Creio que sim. Vocês podem cuidar de Karakura, não é? – Ironizou ela, adorava fazer ironias, isso o irritava.

Um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábio passou pelos lábios do garoto de cabelos alaranjados, murmurou um _"Cale a boca"_ e seguiu, foi andando sem rumo. Se afastou do tumulto que os demais faziam. Andava, pensava.

_De repente no meio de lugar nenhum_

_Ela entrou na minha vida_

O que era aquilo? Que vontade era aquela? O que o atormentava, agora que os problemas haviam 'acabado'?

Já não via mais as pessoas, estava a um bom tempo fazendo um percurso desconhecido, até sentir uma presença conhecida.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? – Disse ele andando com as mãos nos bolsos (?) e sua espada nas costas.

-É que...Odeio despedidas, mas...-Ela falava com voz branda, baixa.

-Mas?

-Queria me despedir de você, Ichigo.

-Então isso é um 'adeus'? –Ele se virou e ficou de frente para ela, podia ver os olhos baixos, mirando o chão, a expressão triste.

Ichigo então refletiu: Estaria ela sentindo o mesmo que ele?

_É você que está sempre nos meus sonhos?_

Rukia deu uns passos adiante, ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha de Ichigo e sussurrou no ouvido deste _"Adeus, Ichigo_" .

_Quem me mantém continuando,_

_Quando não posso mais?_

Virou-se e começou a caminhar na direção contrária, voltando até onde todos se encontravam. Não olhava para trás, uma pequena lágrima insistia em aparecer, mas ela a secava toda vez que esta cogitava escorrer pelo seu pequeno rosto.

_Quem eu estive procurando,_

_Por tanto tempo?_

Ichigo estava parado, ficou realmente surpreso com o ato de Rukia. Mas ele não a deixaria ir assim. Não agora. Não de novo.

_É você que está sempre nos meus sonhos?_

Ela sentiu-se puxada pelo braço. Nem deu tempo de olhar o rosto de quem havia feito, mas ela sabia quem era. Só não esperava. Ichigo a puxou para um beijo; um beijo apaixonado, um beijo esperado, o primeiro.

Eles ficaram ali por alguns minutos, as mãos pareciam ter vida própria. Passavam e traçavam o caminho do corpo do outro. Malditos pulmões, maldito ar que faltava. Numa única vez que se separaram, palavras eram desnecessárias, seus olhares já diziam tudo o que poderia ser dito.

_Quem dá á minha vida um sentido,_

A tarde foi indo embora, e com ela uma certeza. Aquilo definitivamente não foi um adeus.

_É você a única?_

Sim, ela era a única, e continuaria sendo, para sempre.


	2. Always Somewhere

**P S:** Essa song também é baseada numa música muy foda da Banda **Scorpions**, que como devem ter percebido... Eu gosto x3 e eu dedico à Suh-chan [ou Kuchiki Rukia, que seja u_ú]

Enfim, lá vou eu /o/

________

** Always Somewhere**

Era mais uma sexta feira, ele voltava do trabalho para casa, como de costume, mas resolveu parar em um lugar muito convidativo. Um bar, nem muito grande nem muito pequeno, mas aparentemente agradável.

Hoje, especialmente algo o lembrava ela. 14 de Janeiro, quantos anos ela faria mesmo? Com certeza muitos mais do que ele tinha, mas isso não importava. Sentou-se ao balcão e pediu um refrigerante, apoiando seus cotovelos neste pensava, desde aquele dia, ele imaginava se a veria, se a tocaria novamente. Rukia era mais que uma amiga, mais que uma mulher, era Rukia.

_ Chego às sete, o lugar parece bom_

_._

_[...] Eu queria te dizer "Venha para mim"_

Por mais que tenham tido algo, aquele dia, o último dia que havia visto ela. Beijos e olhares trocados, mas nenhuma palavra, ele nunca pode dizer para ela o que se passava dentro dele, e que, depois daquele dia só havia crescido. Os orbes violetas, a pele alva e a pequena silhueta, ela todos os dias passava por sua mente.

Pagou a conta, dinheiro pequeno, então seguiu para fora do estabelecimento, tão distraído que nem respondeu o "_boa noite_" que a garçonete havia lhe dado.

_ Uma noite sem você parece um sonho perdido_

_Eu não consigo te dizer como eu me sinto._

Seguiu andando para casa, quando chegou todos já dormiam. Se surpreendeu por Kon não aparecer gritando quando ele entrou em seu quarto; Se jogou sobre a cama, lembranças, lembranças. A Soul Society nunca mais havia dado noticias. Ingratos? Talvez. Não sabia se os conhecidos , ou mesmo [i]ela[/i] estavam vivos ou mortos. Tão pouco como estavam, onde estavam.

Foi inevitável naquele 14 de Janeiro ele não passar quase que a noite em claro pensando _nela_.

_ Sempre em algum lugar_

_Sinto sua falta,_

_Eu voltarei a te amar de novo_

15 de Janeiro amanhecendo e o jovem de cabelos alaranjados nem havia conseguido dormir. Como de costume aos sábados, levantava cedo e ia fazer alguns pagamentos para o escritório onde estava trabalhando.

_Outra manhã, outro lugar_

_O único dia de folga está longe_

Estava um tanto abatido um semblante levemente cansado, não combinava com ele. A manhã ensolarada de Janeiro fazia com que as pessoas saíssem de suas casas. Ele ia, de cabeça baixa com uma pasta em uma das mãos, ia devagar, sem se preocupar. Até que, de súbito uma sensação o estagnou; Aquela presença conhecida, tão perto dali, não poderia ser verdade. Ficou ali parado de olhos abertos até ouvir [i]aquela[/i] voz imponente a metros dele.

- Ora ora. Achei que você ia ter mudado um pouco esses meses, Ichigo, mas está igualzinho – Debochou a pequena shinigami, com os braços cruzados cerca de dois metros de distância dele.

_Mas toda cidade que tem me visto no fim_

_Me leva à você de novo_

Ele abaixou a cabeça, realmente ela estava lá. Num pequeno sorriso virou-se para ela, Rukia também não havia mudado nada.

-E você continua falando demais também. – Ele riu, e ela também.

-Ichigo... – Ele se aproximou e a impediu de continuar, colocando o dedo indicados aos tão desejados lábios dela.

-Não, eu não preciso que você diga nada. Mas tenho muito a te dizer. Rukia...Eu não consigo mais viver longe de você. Você é mais que importante para mim. Eu te amo, sua baixinha. – Tão depressa, tão direto, Ichigo parecia que não, mas havia mudado. _[N/A: duas coisas que ele queria dizer, que ela era baixinha e que a amava duhsiudhssdsgduysgd]_

-Você acha que eu vim até aqui por que? – Pegou a gola da camisa dele e ficou nas pontas dos pés – Eu também te amo, seu baka. – Selou a declaração com mais um beijo esperado e desesperado entre eles.

_ Mas toda cidade que tem me visto no fim_

_Me leva à você de novo_

As pessoas que passavam pela rua tentavam entender o que o garoto de cabelos cor de laranja estava fazendo, falando, beijando e abraçando o nada. Só ele a via, só ele a sentia. Depois daqueles carinhos, foram para a residência dos Kurosaki, e lá se amaram pela primeira vez, antes que ela voltasse novamente para a Soul Society.

_Sempre em algum lugar_

_Eu voltarei pra te amar de novo_

Ela sempre voltaria para amá-lo de novo, não importa onde estivesse, Always Somewhere.

* * *

É, cabou xD

UHDIUFHIUDHFUIDHUIHDUIFHDUF

Reviews? *0*


End file.
